Trinity Of Earth
by crystal sea nymph
Summary: ObiWan Kenobi and Quigon Jinn crash land on Earth, and meet a mutant girl named Trinity. Xmen Star Wars crossover. Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars or Xmen. ObiOC
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or X-men, but Trinity, and any unrecognisable characters and places I do own.

Character Description

Trinity: Mutant powers- telekinesis & telepathy (aka force user), healing abilities with metal claws and skeleton (like Logan's), and the ability to create and manipulate magnetic fields (control electricity). General- almost white blue hair (the colour of Obiwan's lightsaber during the battle on Genosis), 17 years old, doesn't remember her life before she got the claws.

Intro 7 years before The Phantom Menace

I'm not sure how I ended up here lightyears from my home, and fighting in a war that is not my own. But I will try to tell you.


	2. chapter 1

The day started out, well odd, I had a strange feeling, almost a tingling, at the back of my neck which had woken me up, the kind that I have when something is about to happen. I was considering going back to sleep despite the tingling since it was only 7 am, but Kitty came running through the wall that separated the bathroom and our shared room. Therefore I unfortunately had to get up and get ready for the day. I went down to get breakfast and saw Logan stocking away angerily, so i figured that he must had just had a fight with Scott.

All through the day the tingling sensation kept getting stronger instead of going away like it usually does. When we were finally released from that prison that is called school, I went out for a walk hoping that it would the tingling to go away. Though it started to get stronger more quickly than it had through the day. I looked around but I didn't see anything, until I looked up and saw a streak of light across the sky. For some reason I just knew that it was that reason for the tingling, so I started running in the direction that it was going in.

By the time that I got there the thing, which I could now tell was a space ship, had crashed. I hid myself in the bushes and watched as the door opened and two men stepped out. They were both dressed in robes, though one was younger (about my age) with short hair that had one long braid, and the other was older with long hair, a short beard, and looked to be in his thirties. I watched them talk for a few moments as I was to far away to hear anything. That is until the younger one looked directly at me and then pointed me out to his friend. 'Oh crap' was all that I thought as I ran.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or X-Men which makes me sad, but I do own Trinity.

Thanks to Skinny Crust for the review! Hands you Logan and Obi-wan life plushies!

I could hear them crashing through the bush as they followed me, and from the way that it sounded one of them was gaining on me. Just as I was starting to get a stitch in my side from the running, I felt something collide into my back and I was sent falling towards the ground. Once I hit the ground I realised that one of them had tackled me! I twisted myself around until I was face to face with the that person, and I realised that it was the younger of the two men from the spaceship. I also realised that up close he was really very handsome. He was just staring at me with his blue orbs, but then again people always stare at me because of my blue hair and my freakish metallic silver eyes. This, I realised, was my chance to get away, I quickly placed my hands on his chest and sent electricity coursing through his body, so much that he went flying off of me and conveniently into his companion. I quickly got up and ran all the way back to the school.

Once back at the school I went running to the Professor's office, but just as luck would have it I was stopped by Logan. Luck truly wa not with me that day as he was still in a bad mood from that morning. I knew that I was in for it when he came up to me, especially with his great sense of smell. Now before I go on you must understand that Logan is very protective of me, mostly because he had recently found out that Striker had implanted some of Logan's DNA into mine to give me healing powers so that I could have an adamantium skeleton. So basically I am like a daughter to him. "So you've been sneaking out to meet with boys eh?" he said. as he walked up to me. "Actually no. I saw some people in the woods near the school, and... well they chased me, and one of them tackled me. So I was just going to talk to the Professor about it. So if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now. With that I took off and went into Xavier's office.

Before I could say one word Professor Xavier said "The people that you ran into in the woods are on their way here, but I can't seem to find out why. They are some how able to block my telepathy." "So what are we going to do about them?" I asked. "Scott and the others have been informed and are waiting for them and then we will see what they want." he replied. "Yeah that's a great idea let the people who just chased me and tackled me to the ground come here, so that they my possibly attack us. Just wonerful." Before he could reply we both could feel two people come within range of telepathy and we knew that it had to be them, so we went outside and waited for them to arrive.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men or star wars unfortunately

Note: I am so sorry that this is so late coming out, and I know that you probably don't want to hear excuses but here they are anyways, first I gave up the computer as a media fast with my youth group, secondly final exams came up, I then went on a missions trip, went on vacation with my family, and the ever so favourite my computer got hacked into and flooded with viruses so I could not use the internet. So for the late update I am terribly sorry.

I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed my story, you guys are the greatest!

We waited for about 20 minutes before we could see the two men. They were moving carefully now, and seemed more aware of their surroundings. When they saw waiting for them they walked towards us gripping their metal cylinders in their hands. The one that I had zapped seemed to be fine, but not very happy to see me again. I was sure that I would never be able to pull that trick on him again. "What do you want, and why did you attack one of my students?" asked Xavier. The older of the two men replied, "I apologize for my apprentice's behaviour. We just wanted to see if the young lady would be able to help us, but she ran away right after we noticed her." "What did you need help with?" Asked the Professor. "Our ship is damaged and we need to repair it before we can leave." "Well you are welcome to stay here until your ship is repaired, and I will send some people to see if they can assist you with the repairs." Said the Professor. "Thank you," was all the older man said. Oh great I thought now I'm stuck living in the same building as these people. Thanks a lot Professor.

Later that night (around midnight) I couldn't sleep, so I went to the kitchen to get a bite to eat. I grabbed a container of chocolate fudge ice cream and a spoon, using my telekinesis (I was feeling lazy). I was just about to grab the ice cream that was floating in front of me when someone said, "Isn't it a little late to be up?" I was so startled, as I can normally tell when someone is nearby, that I lost control of my power and dropped the ice cream, though I did manage to catch it again before it hit the floor. I turned around and saw the man who had attacked me earlier. "What? Do you enjoy sneaking up on people or something!" I asked as I had not felt him in the room. "How did you do that?" He asked. "Do what?" "Use the force. I mean there are no Jedi here to have taught you how to use it. So how did you do it?" He asked. "Okay for one thing what the heck is this force that you're talking about? Secondly I'm telekinetic, meaning I can move things with my mind, and the Professor taught me to control it!" I shouted at him not caring if I woke anyone up. "No you used the force I felt you use it," he replied, "And the force is the connection between all living things…." "Whatever!" I cut him off, "I don't need this right now, just leave me alone!" With that I stormed out of the kitchen nearly knocking into his friend, who must come to see what all the yelling was about. Instead of going back to my room I decided to go down to the Danger Room to vent some steam before I killed someone. I was in the Danger Room for a few hours before Logan came in, "Who pissed you off this time?" He asked. "One of the people that Xavier allowed to stay here!" I snapped as he was finding the situation far too amusing. Then I heard him chuckling! He was laughing at me! So I lunged at him and ripped open his chest with my claws, in response to that he stabbed me through the stomach. We just continued fighting, basically ripping each other to pieces. After about twenty minutes of this the door slid open revealing the two people who had been causing all of my problems lately, and from the looks on their faces they had obviously been watching us for some time now.


	5. Chapter 4

First of all I'd like to say that I am terribly sorry for my lack of updates, and I'd like to thank you all for being so patient with me. Secondly my updates will be random and probably have huge gaps between them as I'm currently in my grade 12 year, and need a fair amount of time for my homework and job. In other words I have almost no life. I thank you for understanding and hope you enjoy this instalment.

I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed my story, if it weren't for you I would have given up on this story a long time ago.

The rest of the week by passed by without an incident, that man (whose name I had learned was Obi-wan) seemed to be avoiding me, I liked that just fine. Monday morning of the following week I was contacted by the Professor, he wanted to see me in his office. When I entered the office I came face to face with the two people that I dreaded most, and let me tell you that you do not need to be physic to sense this kind of trouble. "Now Trinity, I believe that you would be able to help these people with the lack of power that they have on their sh…" "What!" I both mentally and vocally screeched. This caused the Professor and the room's two other occupants to wince. I hardly noticed though as I was running out of the room before I could lose control and kill them, in search of my friend, Arianna.

I knew exactly where to find her, as she is always in the stables during her free time talking to the horses. I just hoped that she would be able to understand, she had to. When I arrived at the stables she was talking to one of the new horses, a Paint horse, whose name was Yarrow. I waited patiently until she had finished her conversation before telling her what had happened. She didn't say anything, just let me vent. "I can't believe that the Professor would ask me to do that!" "If you helped them they would be gone sooner," she shrugged. "So now you're on their side! I can't believe you! I thought that you were my friend. Friends are supposed to take each others' sides, not agree with the enemy!" I stormed off. The danger room was occupied when I arrived there, so I went to the garden and started going through the form for every belt in taekwondo, I was half way through the red decide form when someone came up behind me and tapped me on my shoulder. I delivered an elbow strike to that person's stomach, and when I heard a groan I turned around. "I'm so sorry, are you…oh it's you that's okay then."

I must admit that I got a large amount of pleasure from causing Obi-Wan pain. I also didn't see him again when I was doing my form, I think that he learned a very valuable lesson about annoying me. Scott had some hurtful words for me, as well as saying that my behaviour was too much like Logan's due to that incident. He seems to think that by saying that I'm acting like Logan that he's insulting me. Ha! Just shows how little he actually knows. After a few days though I started to feel guilty about not helping them and I also started to agree with Arianna. So after class I went to the Professor "I'll help them with their ship, only because I want them gone as soon as possible." He frowned, "I'll let them know." I stalked out of his office. Now I had to go for training with Logan in the danger room.

The door to the danger room opened but Logan wasn't alone, Obi-wan was with him. Words that would make a sailor blush ran through my head. Logan was smirking this wasn't good. He had set me up! "Trinity, Wheels needs me to go pick up some kid, so he offered to train with you." "Have I mentioned lately that I hate you?" Logan grinned, "No, not recently, bye kid." I looked at Obi-wan, and grinned as an evil idea formed in my head. "Let's have an all out fight, anything goes kinda deal. Since you don't have any mutations you can even use that weapon thingy of yours." He looked at me shock written in his eyes, "I don't think that that is a good idea." "What are you afraid of being beaten by an unarmed girl?" He just glared at me, and pulled out his weapon. I lunged at him and my fist hit his stomach winding him. He was up quickly and lunged at me with his laser weapon. I dodged but he stayed close to me, making it hard for me to avoid his weapon. "Not so confident now are you?" He feinted low before lunging at me. All I could do was raise my arm to block my face from his attack.

The pain was almost unbearable and the stench of burning skin clung to the air. I raised my eyes to look at him after a few minutes. He had a horrified expression, but there was a hint of surprise in his eyes as well. I then released claws and jabbed at his stomach. He jumped back and deactivated his laser weapon. "Here," he pulled something out of one of the pouches on his belt, "it will heal that quickly, and with very little if any scarring." "I don't need it." "What are you talking about? Of course you need it. That is a serious injury." "Look!" I held my arm out to him and his eyes grew large as my healing abilities took over. "I told you that I don't need any treatment." I pivoted on my heel and stocked out of the room. "Wait! What kind of metal is that in your body? How did it get there?" I turned around my eyes blazing "Mind you own business!"


	6. Author's Note

Hi everyone this isn't a chapter update but that is coming soon if everything goes according to plan. My friend, Yarmshmee,drew a pic of Trinity for me the link to it is under my homepage, and the "quiz" as the website calls it, there is a for the "quiz" password which is banana (don't ask why I chose this as it would diminish your sanity) as the website is very picky about putting pics up for stories on other websites and this way no one should complain and therefore get it deleted.There alsois a link tothe site where my friend publishes her artwork on the "quiz" if you would like to check that out too.Thanks for your patience in the long wait for updates I promise I will do my best to have an update soon. Also I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed without you I would have given up on this story long ago!


End file.
